


Don't Ask Me Why

by H20loo



Series: In the Still of the Night [5]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H20loo/pseuds/H20loo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last short story for the In the Still of the Night series.  Kim and Shego meet up after all of their musings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask Me Why

Don't Ask Me Why

Shego stood quietly by Drakken, her boredom at his latest inane scheme and her distraction with her own problems keeping her abnormally non-smart assed and silent. Kim was sure to come; any stupid scheme of Drakken's always brought Kim, and Shego was apprehensive about seeing her again. She thought that she had left everything in Kim's room exactly as she had found it, but there was no way to be absolutely sure. And if she hadn't left everything as she had found it, there was a good possibility that Kim knew she what she had been up to. That was a whole lot of potential awkwardness that Shego, already in the midst of her own minor crisis of self, didn't want to have to deal with.

Kim continued to make her way up the hallway, her feet mechanically going forward even though her mind was completely distracted by the knowing who was at the other end. She emerged into the room and scanned it quickly, wanting to confirm what she already knew. Confirmation came rapidly; mottled green and black were difficult to miss. Kim paused, but professionalism took over and she continued on her way.

"Stop her, Shego!" Drakken prompted, seeing that his normally keen- to-attack second was standing still. She glanced at him, rolled her eyes to mimic her normal behavior and jumped down.

The constant rivals, sometimes enemies and erstwhile friends met in the middle of the room. Kim looked at Shego, Shego looked at Kim, and in that brief exchange, both of them came to conclusions both confounding and alarming.

"She knows that I was in her room and she knows what I was after," Shego realized silently, her face betraying nothing but her thoughts racing. But, Shego reasoned, Kim didn't look upset, so maybe she wasn't pissed off that Shego had been in her room uninvited. But Shego knew that not being pissed off didn't equate with not caring, and with the looks passing between them, Shego knew that Kim cared a lot about why she had been in there.

"She knows that I know and she knows I want to know why," Kim thought. "How do I get her to tell me?"

The villain stood ready to confess, and the hero stood by waiting to hear the confession. Both opened her mouth, one to speak and one to prompt. "Hi," they said simultaneously.


End file.
